


【银手/女V】自新世界

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 为我们告别时能安然垂眼。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 4





	【银手/女V】自新世界

她抽走守卫尸体手里一支还没来得及点燃的香烟，夹在嘴唇中间，烟头被血濡湿了，点了几次才点着，V仰着头深吸一口，食指还扣在扳机上，她侧脸上全是星星点点的血，有红的也有白的，红的居多，像刚从皮囊里面钻出来的食人的饿鬼，又好像什么保养得当的漆器，由血肉刻下纹路，再留下黑色的火烧过的痕迹，钻石有无数刻面，所以有斑斓的火，感情有太多的侧面，怜悯，愤怒，窒息，麻木，在自毁的边缘消磨掉一切精神，最终回归于焚烧过后的自由飞荡的死灰，V的内心坚硬如铁石，她捣毁的黑超梦窝点重演了一部超现实主义的梅杜萨之筏，人和动物在这种屠宰场里毫无区别，唯一的不同是扒开皮肤下面是淡黄色的脂肪，铁栏外的白镍盘子里是黏在一起的肠子，乱麻般的环形鬈发堆在地上，一只有缺口的瓷碗伸到被掏空的眼眶下面，血滴在碗壁上变成鲜红的大颗圆点，渗进发黄的裂纹里，一条惨白的胳膊躺在旁边，发青发紫的淤痕一直蔓延到手肘，再往上就没有了。

她俯视了良久。

在埃奇伍德农场旁边，像牲畜一样死去的孩子的鬼魂仍在地雷划出的死圈里游荡，她身体里只留下空荡荡的愤怒。唯有这种愤怒如同烈火，将每一根神经都灼烧至卷曲，再拧成一股绳子，在这个城市里她只学会了同情和反叛，人们注将卑劣，注定麻木不仁。铁幕笼罩五十年，公司在战场上倾轧，断肢和残垣被履带碾压，然后倒进垃圾填埋场，强尼在荒坂的纪念碑前吸烟，她明白他并不后悔，永远不，再活一次他只会把这件事做的更漂亮，成千上万的生命在那一天死去，他赢得了这场战役，或者说没有活着输掉它，肃清，暗杀，整个城市的地下系统在这之后彻底洗牌，他以为他已经从战场上逃回来了，但是并没有，他只是把战场带回了家。五十年过去，西海岸的明珠璀璨依旧，排水道里藏污纳垢，无论在街上有多少句where is Johnny都撼动不了公司统治的根基，有趣的是，就算所有人都听懂了他的歌，世界也不在乎，此刻那游荡鬼魂的呼喊就近在耳畔，晚风，夜色，或明或暗的星子，燃烧的硫磺味，都也将是最后一次，他们都知道没有人能看见那一天，像他们这种人大抵都会死在黎明前，能选的只有血是流在阴沟里还是战场上，黑夜中沉睡的眼睛，有多少随着日光永眠，没有人计数，更没有人记得，生命趋利避害，生命麻木不仁。

“为了什么？”他静默地问道。

人类用一百万年的时间学会用火，在过去五百年里发现了电，又用了一百年克服重力，运来钢筋水泥，高墙拔地而起，永远隔绝这一边和另一边的人，AI被流放至数据的深海，人类从崇拜肉身泥塑变成了笃信赛博神仙，夜晚出生的孩子永远没有昨天、今天和明天，墙在哀叹和呻吟中越铸越高，阻拦着另一边的溃烂和叫喊，对着附和的尖声嘲笑。燃起大火把息肉烧净，把腐烂的白骨推上城墙，在尸体上堆上新的尸体，这样就能登上墙顶，到那个时候哪怕只剩下一个人——至少也可以有一个人看到新世界了。

为我们告别时能安然垂眼。

在这黎明伊始之际，夜色最浓最深的时候，她突然不再疑心自己会怎么样死去，城市或许会被几十颗核弹推平，地球会在行星撞击中毁减，但这都是在明天了，所有人都是无名之辈，没有人能在时间的尘土中留下名姓，荒坂只不过是亿万年历史的一霎，他们连个喷嚏都算不上，地球他妈的不在乎。这夜黑而又黑，竟能澄出些明亮的火光来，她掏出另一支烟咬在唇间，强尼的身影消失，又在她身侧出现，他们凑近，烟头挨在一块，强尼的烟也噌的一下燃起来，他焦油一般黑的眸子朝着她。

但在这一切消失之前，我们要让它先发生。

他说。


End file.
